


Be Good For Me

by McDad



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, I need help, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Pregnancy Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, and in like under an hour, consistent use of the word 'slut', ill see yall in hell, no beta we die like men, noel is such a daddy, sub Cody, this is the kinkiest shit ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: Based on this instapost:"right in the middle of sex my boyfriend decided to call and order pizza"
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> updated with a longer version because someone requested it and i just simply couldn't not. now also with extra kinks!
> 
> enjoy!

_"Oh f-fuck, Daddy!"_

The room was smelling of sweat and sex. It was intoxicating to Cody and Noel kissing and sucking on his neck didn't help either.

"Yeah, you like that? God, you're such a slut for me, baby. So tight around my cock." Noel's voice was rough and sent off fireworks in the Canadian's stomach every time his boyfriend spoke. All he could do was nod along to the words while keeping one hand on the headboard so his head wouldn't hit it.

"Look so fucking pretty on Daddy's cock, don't you? Fuck, the things you do to me, Cody. You should see yourself, baby." 

Cody's mind was screaming at him to take a break because he was tired from the last 2 rounds of mind blowing sex and the leather rope still clinging to his thighs and abdomen was starting to hurt and not in the good way. His dick was leaking and 3 loads of cum, both his own and Noel's, was drying on his belly, chest and face. 

Before Cody could tell Noel exactly that it all stopped. Noel's voice rung out like an alarm in the now quiet room, aside from the heavy breathing and the slight gush noise the lube and cum made from every small movement inside him. 

"Be good for a minute baby, I'm going to order a pizza." 

_...What?_

_Was he for real right now?_

Noel reached for his phone on the nightstand and started dialing their usual restaurant. A look was sent Cody's way, telling him to keep quiet. 

Oh no, if Noel's gonna blue ball him then Cody is going to fire back.

"Yeah, hi. I would like to order a-" Cody chose that second to moan out loud. And not just some pathetic whine, no, this was payback on Noel.

"YEAH, FUCK JUST LIKE THAT, DADDY!" 

He didn't get much more out before a hand was on his throat, squeezing the air out of him and a rough thrust into him sent him up the bed. Everything went white for a split second and then Cody was coming. No warning. It felt like a bomb going off in his groin but nothing came out of his mouth like it usually does.

Even Noel was stunned for a second before putting on a straight face and continued speaking into the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, loud neighbors. Anyway, I wanna order a kebab with fries on the side. Uh-huh. Alright. Thanks" he said before hanging up. The silence that followed was deafening and the only thing you could hear was Cody wheezing and whimpering into the pillow while shaking hard. A whole minute passed before Noel spoke up,

"Well, would you look at that. The slut came from being choked. That's new for sure."

The tone the other was using told the blonde that he was in big trouble. His mind had barely caught up before Noel was pulling out and flipping Cody around. A hand pressing down between his shoulder blades kept him firmly face down. Without pause Noel pushed in again and pinned his arms behind his back. The rough movement had him whimpering into his pillow. 

"That was very naughty of you, now wasn't it Cody? I told you to be quiet and now look where we are." He made a point by grinding his hips into Cody's, receiving a tiny moan in response. A rustling sound made him perk up and he could faintly see Noel pulling out the handcuffs they bought one time online when they were shit faced. 

The cold metal on his wrists made him shudder and the locks clicked in place. He was definitely going to feel this tomorrow. Another thrust into him and a tug on the cuffs. It hurt, but in a good way and Cody was slightly looking forward to what Noel was going to do next. 

"Now what do we say when we've been naughty, slut?"

Another long silence.

"... I'm sorry, Daddy." 

"Good boy. Now, since you said you're sorry I won't go that hard on you, but you did come without my permission. And you know what happens if you do that, don't you?"

Cody nodded weakly into the pillow trying his hardest to not move his restrained hands too much.

"No coming for you for an entire week. So now I'm going to fuck you until I come inside you, then I'm going to plug you up and then I'm going to eat my godamn pizza." It was no use arguing, Cody knew this. So he just nodded again, doing his best to stay still with his boyfriend's dick pressed up against his prostate. 

"We'll talk more about this later when I'm done, but for now just stay there."

A moan tore out of Cody's throat as Noel buried himself as deep as possible inside the blonde's ass. The punishing pace had them both panting within seconds and Cody knew Noel was close by the way his voice wavered when he talked.

"Such a slut, couldn't even stay quiet for 2 fucking minutes, could you? Always so f-fucking loud, even when we're in public. Always, fuck, always shouting or laughing, and you're even worse when we're like this." The Canadian could feel himself slip into his subspace, it felt so good.

"You just can't keep quiet when I'm fucking you. So deep just like this," another thrust reaching even further inside, and Cody was sure that if he looked he could probably see Noel's dick through his stomach, "almost like I'm fucking a girl's pussy. Oh, is that what you are? Just a pussy for me to fuck, for me to cum in. Just a cumslut."

The thought of being Noel's like this and the dirty words had an immediate effect on Cody. He pulled on his restrains and turned his face to the side so he could look at the other.

"Noel, please..."

"Oh, you fucking like that don't you? Want to be my cumslut, just waiting for Daddy to fill you up? Don't you worry, baby, Daddy's got you." A hand in his hair and an arm around his chest pulled him up so that his back was flush against Noel's chest. The new position brought out a sob from Cody, Noel's dick pressing right up against his prostate.

"Next time I'm going to get a mirror in here, make you watch yourself as I fuck you. Make you see how much of a whore you are for my cock."

His boyfriend's voice was rough and sultry, right in his ear. Noel pulled his hair again, bringing Cody's head back to rest against his shoulder. Noel looked down and gasped, then chuckled,

"Look at that. I can see my cock bulging your stomach, baby. It almost looks like you're pregnant with my kid." 

Cody followed Noel's glance and his prediction was right. He moaned as he pressed his face into Noel's neck. 

"F-fuck, yeah, you'd like that. Wanna get you pregnant with my child. You may as well since you're dripping with my cum already."

"Daddy, fuck, please let me cum. I need it so bad!"

Noel answered by pushing him down on his face again, bringing his hand down on Cody's ass.

_SMACK!_

"You know you're not allowed to cum, fucking whore." Another slap on his ass had him clenching down on Noel, bringing out a groan from the man.

"I'm going to give you ten, alright? And you're going to count. If you mess up, I'll bring it up to 20. Do you understand?"

It took a few seconds before he caught up but Cody then nodded furiously, "y-yes, I understand. I'll count."

_SMACK!_

The slap caught him off guard and Noel immediately started a punishing pace with his hips while one hand was tightly gripping his hip, most likely forming a bruise already. The thought of being marked by Noel and seeing it later made Cody shudder, already close to another orgasm.

"O-one."

_SMACK!_

"Fuck, two!" 

_SMACK!_

His ass was on fire and it was only the third real slap. Tears were flowing freely from Cody's eyes and the pillow and sheets were soaked. They were going to have to switch the bedding later because no way was Cody sleeping in the puddle of sweat forming on the bed.

"Number, Cody." A trembling breath and,

"Th-three- mggh." 

_SMACK!_

The pace Noel had set made him see stars every time he pushed in and he had difficulty breathing normally. But he knew if he didn't count he was never going to leave this bed. Which doesn't sound that bad now that he's thinking about it. But he really needs to eat and his hole is stretched almost painfully around Noel's cock, which, by the way, is going to hurt like a _bitch_ in the morning.

"Four. _Noel_ , please!" Cody gasped, his throat and hips on fire. 

"Please what, baby? You want more? Is that it?"

_SMACK!_

"Mmmhhh, f-fi..." Cody had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "Five, five."

The powerful thrusts stopped and Noel's hand, very faintly shaking, carded through his hair gently. Good to know he was affected by this too, Cody thought triumphantly.

"Color, baby. What's your color?"

 _Color, what was he... Oh, right._ They were doing this.

"Green, so green. Keep going, please Noel."

Two more slaps were delivered quickly, making Cody tighten up around Noel. The man in question let out a moan, fucking in on instinct, which made Cody whine high in his throat.

"Noel, fucking please. Feels so good. Feel so good inside me."

"That's not a number, is it?" Noel chuckled low while slowing down to a grind.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, seven!" Cody hurried out the best he could with constant pressure on his sweet spot. 

"Good boy, such a good boy just for me. Only I get to see you like this, right?" Noel grunted out.

_SMACK! SMACK!_

Cody screamed. The pleasure was too much for his overstimulated body, having already came three times this evening. Almost a full minute passed of Cody shaking before he whispered with a wrecked voice,

"Nine. Please."

"Only one more, baby, you can do this. So good for me. You know what, you've been so good with your punishment I'm gonna let you come one more time. Can you manage that?" The blonde ducked his head and mumbled,

"Yeah."

_"Then come for me."_

_SMACK!_

That was all Cody heard before his orgasm overtook him. He thinks he blacked out and then he felt Noel gently releasing his hands from the cuffs and undoing the rope around his body. The bed dipped and Noel must've gone to the bathroom because the next thing he noticed was a warm cloth softly swiping over his body. Then he was manhandled to his side where his boyfriend cuddled him from behind. The room was quiet for a good 10 minutes before Cody could speak up,

"That was fucking amazing. Holy shit."

Noel huffed into his neck and cuddled closer, wrapping and arm around his chest to grasp Cody's hand. 

"You came four times. I think that's a new record."

"Well, fuck. Please tell me we're doing that again."

Noel just laughed.

"You bet your fucking ass we are."

**Author's Note:**

> extra:
> 
> "... The pizza dude was really flustered when I got to the restaurant."
> 
> "SHUT UP!"
> 
> __________  
> thank you Leo_Scarlet for the compliment on my poorly written smut and for the encouragement to write this into a longer fic.  
> i need a beta. i honestly don't know anymore. i'm sorry. kudos and comments are always nice.  
> also,WHY DIDNT I NOTICE THAT I WROTE DUCKING INSTEAD OF SUCKING? like hoooow


End file.
